The present invention relates to a cartridge for a multistrike typing ribbon for printing machines comprising a single drive shaft for unidirectional feed of the ribbon by rotation of a feed roller and in which the cartridge comprises a container having a bottom and two arms projecting from a rear wall and each having an aperture for the multistrike ribbon to pass therethrough. Printing machines are knowwn which alternatively use cartridges with a carbon ribbon, a fabric ribbon or a multistrike ribbon. The feed movement of the ribbon occurs incrementally by means of a roller of the cartridge and varies in accordance with the type of ribbon used and in particular in cartridges with a fabric or carbon ribbon, the ribbon feed is greater than that provided for a multistrike ribbon. Some machines provide a drive shaft with constant incremental rotary movements for each type of cartridge. Cartridges with a multistrike ribbon, which can be mounted on such machines, provide trains of double gears which reduce the speed of rotation of the feed roller of the cartridge with respect to that of the drive shaft. Such a construction is expensive and bulky.